


Adventure Of The Roommate From Hell (Technically, the in-between)

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I'll add the smut tags later, Louis and Niall are private detectives, M/M, Magic, Magic User Liam, Magic User Louis, Magic User Niall, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nerd Harry Styles, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The translucent, floating thing could only be described as a ghost. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Of The Roommate From Hell (Technically, the in-between)

**Author's Note:**

> We learn a little about Shell City with Harry and Liam.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to sort out the unfamiliar smells of the surrounding area. He felt a bit jittery but he supposed it was normal. He was after all only 18 and away from his pack for the first time and was going to spend the full moon alone, in his small room with only Liam and his cat Dusty for company. There were two weeks to go but he hadn’t acclimatised. Well, he was adjusting well as a human but he knew that his wolfy instincts would make him yearn and ache for pack when the full moon came.

He had a slight headache but he ignored it and went to the kitchen to make tea. The house was starting to smell like him and Dusty now, and he felt pleased. “It will take time”, he told himself, repeating Gemma’s words from when she had come home after her first year in uni. In a few months time Shell City wouldn’t feel like the big, terrifying, frothing cesspool of people and smells and the zing of magic. He would get used to it.

He finished making his tea and went to his room and placed the tea on the bedside table. He stretched, stripped and got into bed. Tea and Netflix, no roommate, the soothing patter of rain against the window and a cuddly cat were Harry’s idea of heaven and he meant to enjoy it to the fullest. Maybe it was sad that this is how he chose to spend his Friday night, but he didn’t feel like facing a huge crowd and drinking or listening to some asshat mutter “nerd” when they saw him or a million other things. He was content here.  
\---------------  
The next morning, Harry went for a jog leaving Liam passed out on the couch in a very uncomfortable position. Liam was going to complain for hours. As Harry jogged through the park, he scented the air though it was useless. Cities smelled of anything and everything but he had always loved tracking though his senses were only slightly sharper than average in his human form. 

Shell City was bustling as always. Shops were open, trick magicians had set up shops and people were out and about enjoying their Saturday morning. He passed a girl with a ‘Music is Magic’ banner coaxing a bunch of scarves into an intricate dance with the music from her violin. He dropped some money in her violin case and jogged back to his building.

Liam was just waking up when Harry came in and went to shower. He came out and scratched Dusty’s ears and got dressed. He was excited. Liam and he were going to see the Charmed Wall of Shell City. Liam had grumbled about going to see a tourist trap but Harry didn’t care. He was confident he could make Liam buy him some trinkets too.

Liam was sipping a cup of tea and eating a piece of toast in the kitchen. He sighed as Harry bounced into the tiny kitchen.

“You look excited”, Liam said in a dry voice.

“Yep! I’m finally going to see The Wall!” Harry said taking out the eggs from the fridge.

“I can’t believe people pay to see a crazy old wall”, Liam grumbled and swallowed a hangover capsule with his last mouthful of tea. He firmly believed in not taking any potions on an empty stomach.

“It isn’t a crazy old wall, Liam; it’s a historical wall that shows the ingenuity and skill of our ancestors and their dedication to protecting Shell City.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually quoting that tourist pamphlet”, Liam said and got up. His jeans were riding low as always. No one seemed to have informed him about the invention of belts.

“I quote what I like, Liam. Go and get ready please”, Harry said and ducked out of Liam’s reach when he tried to ruffle Harry’s carefully tamed hair. Liam’s hands missed but knocked Harry’s glasses askew and he grumbled as Liam cackled all the way to the bathroom. Arse.  
\---------------  
There was an infernally long queue when Harry and Liam finally reached the Wall. It was a cool day but the ground was slushy because of last night’s rain and the general cacophony was a bit overwhelming. Liam, bless his heart, did a soothing spell on him so that he wouldn’t get a headache.

Liam was explaining the difference between soothing and calming spells to him and Harry listened. He had Level 1 magic, only enough to draw a few basic sigils. Liam was Level 3 and hence he could do spells and make basic potions. Harry liked Magical Theory and Liam was an enthusiastic teacher.

“Calming spells have an effect on the mood and soothing spells on the body. Did you know werewolves are a bit resistant to outside magic unlike full humans? Werewolves still need protection lockets obviously. But my magical signature is keyed into your locket so my spells and potions work on you. Though I make the potions a bit stonger.”

Harry tugged at his protection locket. It was shaped like a paper rocket and Harry had picked it out when he was 5. 

“Some people don’t remove their exes magical signatures after breaking up. Can you believe the stupidity? It makes you so vulnerable. I hate people who break other’s trust. Imagine being trusted so much and using it against that person”, Liam said, brows furrowed and voice disapproving. 

Harry felt a rush of affection for Liam. When Harry had allowed Liam to key in his magic, he has cried. A lot. Betraying someone’s trust was an unthinkable concept to him. Harry was so glad Liam was his friend.

“That’s awful”, Harry agreed and pulled Liam into a side hug.

“Yeah and-”, Liam paused and took out his phone. He frowned when he read the message.

“Mate, it is Mr Roland from the flat below ours. He says Dusty is yowling and there are crashes from our flat.”

“Oh God. She’s probably nervous about being alone in a new place. Tell him sorry. We’ll leave her with Perrie next time. She loves Dusty”, Harry said, wiping his palms on his sweater vest.

Liam nodded and texted back.

They finally made it to the barrier that stood between The Wall and the visitors. The wall was sparking and groaning and smoking, disappearing and reappearing. The powerful magic that imbibed it was unravelling and it was predicted that the wall would crumble in about 10 years or so. 

Harry and Liam stood looking at The Wall for sometime before they walked outside. Harry lost out to Liam’s puppy dog eyes and bought him a live replica of The Wall. They clicked pictures and ate and made their way home.

When they reached home, Dusty shot out from below the couch and leapt into Harry’s arms.

“Aww baby, did you miss me? I’m so sorry. We’ll never leave you alone again”, Harry said stroking the trembling cat. This move must have affected her more than he thought.

Dusty had knocked over some utensils in the kitchen. Harry cleaned up, fed Dusty, showered and went to bed. He cuddled Dusty close to him and kissed her silky head. He fell asleep to sound of her purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic for so long. It's finally here. Phew! Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> This chapter is only an introductory one, to give information Liam and Harry and their world. The story picks from the next chapter onwards.  
> Thanks K for helping me with the plot and editing.


End file.
